lavender garden
by sj.friends
Summary: "JIKA KAU BERADA DISINI TOLONG KELUARLAH, AKU LELAH MENCARIMU, AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU, AKU MOHON KELUARLAH, AKU MOHON !" aku berteriak berharap orang itu menampakkan dirinya./straigh FF/Oneshoot/ryeowook and You/mindRnR?


"Lavender Garden"

.

Chapter 1

Rated : K+

.

.

"JIKA KAU BERADA DISINI TOLONG KELUARLAH,

AKU LELAH MENCARIMU, AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU,

AKU MOHON KELUARLAH, AKU MOHON !"

aku berteriak berharap orang itu menampakkan dirinya.

.

.

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belong to God

.

Cast : kim ryeowook as ryeowook

Kang hyo ah as you

Straight FF

.

.

Typo's, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Cerita Pasaran, alur gak sesuai, gak punya plot,

dan keburukan lainnya..

DLDR / Gak Suka Gak Usah Baca

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

Dorm Super Junior

"wook-ah, aku menemukan surat lagi untuk mu !" ujar Yesung memberikan surat yang ia temukan di depan pintu dormnya.

"lagi?" sudah puluhan kali Kim Ryeowook mendapatkan surat dengan amlop berwarna ungu itu.

Ryeowook pun kekamar untuk membaca surat itu.

_To : KIM RYEOWOOK OPPA_

_Terang cahaya bintang di malam hari tak seterang dirimu._

_Merdu suara burung dipagi hari tak semerdu suaramu._

_Lembut salju yang turun dari langit tak selembut peragaimu._

_Indah bunga dimusim semi tak seindah wajahmu._

_Andaikan aku dapat menggapai ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna itu._

_ Your Fans ^_^_

"orang itu lagi?" tanya Donghae

"iya hyung."

"biarkan saja, kau ini kan artis jadi tak heran jika ada fans yang begitu padamu."

"tapi orang ini begitu menarik, aku sangat menyukai tulisan-tulisan yang ia kirimkan padaku."

"jadi kau tertarik pada fans misterius mu itu?"

"aku tak tahu."

Ryeowook POV

Hari ini tidak ada schedule jadi aku bisa jalan-jalan kekebun lavender, sudah lama aku tidak kesini ini karena jadwalku yang begitu padat, aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia, aku diam menenangkan diri menghirup bau lavender yang sedang mekar, berada disini rasanya nyaman dan rileks sekali.

Aku berpikir sesaat tentang siapa pengirim surat itu, orang yang benar-benar misterius, jika dia fansku kenapa dia seperti yang lain, memberikan langsung padaku, dan dia pun tak mencantumkan nama di setaiap surat yang ia kirimkan padaku, ahh sebenarnya kau itu siapa?.

Aku sangat ingin tau siapa si pengirim surat itu?, aku sangat menyukai tulisan-tulisan yang ia kirimkan padaku, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, dan mengenalnya.

Hari ini orang itu mengirimi ku surat lagi, seperti biasa akupun langsung menuju kamar untuk membacanya..

_TO : KIM RYEOWOOK OPPA_

_Indahnya bunga lavender yang bermekaran dapat menyihir mata_

_Menghirup harumnya bunga lavender dapat menenangkan jiwa_

_Dibalik rimbunya bunga itu selalu ada mata_

_Yang tak bisa lepas mengagumi keindahanmu_

_ Your Fans ^_^_

Mwo? Jadi waktu aku kekebun lavender itu orang misterius itupun berada disana, aku pun memutuskan untuk kekebun lavender dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan orang misterius itu.

Setelah sampai disana aku berkeliling mencari orang itu disana, tapi kebun ini sangat luas, disini pun banyak orang, terlebih lagi aku belum pernah melihat orang itu, bagai mana aku bisa menemukannya, Tuhan bantu aku !

Aku menyerah, aku lelah berkeliling kebun ini, akupun duduk disalah satu bangku dan meneguk air mineral yang ku bawa.

"JIKA KAU BERADA DISINI TOLONG KELUARLAH, AKU LELAH MENCARIMU, AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU, AKU MOHON KELUARLAH, AKU MOHON !" aku berteriak berharap orang itu menampakkan dirinya.

Tak ada jawaban, mungkin saja orang itu memang tidak berada disini.

"Oppa !" aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja, dan aku pikir panggilan itu ditujukan padaku, aku pun lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan ku lihat yeoja itu berjalan kearahku, apa mungkin yeoja ini yang mengirimiku surat-surat itu.

"bukan oppa ingin tahu siapa aku?" kata yeoja itu.

"apa kau orang yang selalu mengirimi surat misterius itu?" tanyaku ragu.

"benar."

Gadis ini sangat cantik, rambutnya panjang, tingginya rata-rata, matanya tampak bebinar, kulitnya kuning langsat, sepertinya dia masih anak SMA.

"siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikannya.

"Kang Hyo Ah" dia tersenyum padaku

"kenapa kau mengirimkan surat-surat itu?"

"karena aku sangat menyukai oppa, bukan karena oppa seorang artis, tapi karena aku sering melihat oppa kekebun ini, dan aku sering memperhatikan oppa, tapi aku tak berani untuk menemuimu"

"kau benar-benar gadis yang mengagumkan"

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena kau berhasil membuatku penasaran setengah mati, dan membuatku menyukai orang yang belum pernah kutemui dan ku kenal, aku sangat menyukai tulisan-tulisan yang kau tulis untukku"

"terimakasih oppa"

Ternyata gadis ini juga sering datang kekebun lavender ini katanya jika berada ditempat ini, dia dapat merasa nyaman dan rileks.

"Ya Kang Hyo Ah, Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Waeyo Oppa?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, Kau mau? Ya anggap saja tanda terimakasihku."

"Terima kasih?"

"Ne, terimakasih atas surat-surat yang kau kirimkan selama ini, kau maukan? Ayolah!" ajakku sedikit memelas

"Hmm baiklah!"

Yeahh berhasil, ini adalah awal untukku mendekatinya, ya walaupun dia sudah menyukaiku, tapi aku akan membuatnya lebih menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku, FIGHTING RYEOWOOK-AH!

Saat direstoran…

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanyaku sambil membolak-balik buku menu yag diberikan pelayan tadi.

"Terserah Oppa saja, aku bukan orang yang memilih-milih makanan."

"Wahh, ternyata kita sama, aku juga tidak suka memilih-milih makanan aku suka semua jenis makanan."

Yeoja ini hanya tersenyum…

AIGOO! Senyumnya manis sekali…

HYO AH POV

Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku malam tadi, aku bisa makan berdua dengan Namja yang aku sukai, TUHAN kalau ini benar mimpi aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.

"Hyo Ah, Hai,Hai!" katanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Ahh iya Oppa ada apa?" tanyaku

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang memikirkan aku ya?"

"Ya Oppa percaya diri sekali !"

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu merona!"

"Ahh Ehh tidak." Aku mennutup wajahku dengan menggunakan tanganku agar wajahku yang mungkin semakin merah ini tidak terlihat oleh Ryeowook Oppa.

Makanan yang kami pesanpun tiba Oppa memesan Jajangmyung, karena cuaca diluar sangat dingin katanya.

"Yeahh makananya sudah tiba, ayo kita makan." Oppa sangat antusias ingin menyantap makanan ini

Kami pun menyantap makanan kami sampai habis, kami mengobrol banyak hari ini, ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Mana ponselmu?" tiba-tiba Oppa ingin meminjam ponselku

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah nanti kau juga tau." Aku pun menyerahkan ponselku kepadanya "Wahh wallpaper ponselmu menggunakan fotoku, apa kau sangat menyukaiku?" sambungnya.

"Ahh Oppa ini sangat percaya diri ya?"

"Biarkan saja, aku sudah menyimpan no ponselku di sini, akupun begitu, jika kau rindu padaku aku hanya perlu mengirimi pesan atau menelfonku." Jelasnya panjang lebar

"Oke."

"Ayo ku antar pulang, aku ingin tau dimana kau tinggal."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Ryeowook Oppa mengantarku pulang.

Sesampainya diapartmentku aku mempersilahkan Oppa mampir sebentar karena diluar sedang hujan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling

"Iya, Eomma dan Appaku tinggal di Jepang."

"Ohh."

"Oppa tunggu sebentar ya aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Akupun ijin kebelakang sebentar untuk membuat coklat hangat untuknya.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tiba-tiba Oppa sudah di depan pintu dapur, aku sedikit tersentak, kerena kaget.

"Hah!, Kau mengagetkanku saja, aku kuliah di Yonsei University."

"Ahh Jinjja? Aku kira kau masih SMA."

"Aku memang baru masuk tahun lalu"

"Ini oppa silahkan di minum" aku menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat padanya.

"Hyo Ah!"

RYEOWOOK POV

"Hyo Ah!" panggilku, aku sedikit gugup saat memanggilnya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

"Hmm." Dia hanya bergumam sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya.

"Kau ini berantakan sekali, lihat ada coklat di bibirmu, sini biarku bersihkan."

"Tidak perlu aku…mmp" Dia nampak shock karena sekarang bibirku sudah berada tepat dibibirnya, aku melepas ciumanku.

"Hyo Ah, Lihat aku, Kang Hyo Ah Saranghae !"

"Hah?" Aku rasa Hyo Ah belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Oppa!"

"Aku menyukai surat-surat yang kau kirimkan padaku, saat aku pertama melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, maukah kau menjadi Yeoja chinguku Kang Hyo Ah"

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menangis, aku langsung memeluknya "kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak bahagia menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Dia menggeleng dan mengatakan "aku sangat bahagia oppa karena itu aku menangis, ini separti mimpi."

"Kau tidak bermimpi Hyo-ya , KAU ADALAH YEOJA KIM RYEOWOOK, dan KIM RYEOWOOK ADALAH NAMJA KANG HYO AH"

.

.

.

Yang udah baca, wajib review..

REVIEW, Jeballll.. #tebarHeebum#


End file.
